The NotSoDefining Moments of Sixth Year
by missthisthat14
Summary: Lily catches James looking at her in class. Just some shorts, most are pretty entertaining to read. If you think I should continue, review please!
1. A Moment

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

I could feel him staring. Eyes boring into the back of my head. _Fight the urge,_ _Lily_. I told myself._ Don't turn around._ It was too hard. I whipped around, hair flying, and prepared for the worst. Perhaps he had made his face appear purple, like he had that one time in fourth year, just to make me rush over and try to save him. Perhaps he was doing his favorite thing to tease me-- tipping his chair back to a dangerous level, my worst pet peeve. But he wasn't.

He was smiling. And smirking. How can I describe it? His lips were twisted upwards, and his eyes were playfully mocking, not laughing happily, but teasing. In his way.

I couldn't help it. I smiled back. And his expression remained the same, except his grin widened a little.

Now he leaned back in his chair, just a little bit, his dark hair falling over the top of his glasses. I narrowed my eyes. He laughed out loud, and stopped his tipping. I blushed, and turned forward.

Sixth year.

"Flirting with Potter, eh?" Marlene whispered to me. She had been making eyes at Andrew McKinnon, so she was one to talk. I told her so, and she laughed.

"I never knew boys could get so much more gorgeous in one summer, did you?" she was referring to Potter's physique, and I knew it, but feigned ignorance.

"Shut up, Lily. I caught you staring at him on the train. Well, more like staring at his ass on the train but--"

"Ms. Vance!"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"Would you like to share what you're saying with the whole class?"

"No, I'd rather not."

"Talk to me after class, Ms. Vance."

"Sure thing, Professor."

After class, he is waiting for me. I stayed behind, attempting to wait for Marlene, but McGonagall had shooed me out of the room. He is leaning casually against the door, his lips pursed. I have never looked at his lips before. And I almost wish that I hadn't.

"You were looking at me." his voice is deep.

"You were staring at me. How could I not be expected to turn around?"

"You still looked at me."

Now that we're walking, and he's no longer slouching against the wall, I realize how tall he is. At least a head taller than me, if not more. I look up at him, not answering his answer, just taking in... him.

"You're doing it again." now laughing, his voice sounds even deeper.

I blush. "Sorry, what?"

"Staring at me."

For some reason, this angers me. He's already pointed that out once, and I supplied him with a perfectly good answer! What the hell?

"Shut up, James! As I just said, you were staring at me first! I don't understand why this information won't just go through your thick skull!"

He doesn't reply. He just half-smiles, half-smirks at me, like he did before. It makes me want to grab him by his neck and... I don't know what. Bash his head against the wall, maybe, but somehow, the smile makes him seem to innocent to deserve that.

"You infuriate me, James Potter."

"You want me, Lily Evans."

I freeze. The Great Hall and lunch can wait. I look at him, just to make sure I heard what he said right. Here I go, thinking that he's all innocent now, smiling pretty and pursing his lips. Then he goes and says that and-- is he blushing?

"Er, sorry about that. Bye, Lily."

And then he sprints.

That night, I fall into bed, listening to Marlene rant to Emmeline about how McGonagall thinks she needs an "attitude adjustment" and how all teachers need to take a course in basic teenage psychology, and I can't help but wonder if he realizes what those words meant to me.

**Review, please!**


	2. Another Moment

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

I felt like someone was following me. Actually, I knew it. It's this kind of sixth sense I have; the ability to tell if I'm being tracked. Makes me great at dueling.

I can't stand it. I pull my wand out and whip around, hoping to catch the stalker in mid-step. No one.

I walk towards the sound anyway, hoping to catch the creep hiding in an enclave or behind a tapestry. I want to randomly wave my wand and shout "Stupefy!" But what if it was just Dumbledore, cloaking himself, following me for my own protection? Then I'd feel awful.

I hear footsteps. I see noone. This stalker is good. Suddenly, I feel a rush of wind glide by my ear.

"Lily, Lily."

I would recognize his voice anywhere. It's as deep as ever, and he's made it resonate with a practiced seductive tone. I try to stop myself from laughing by biting my tongue.

"James Potter, is this how you get away with so many pranks? Tell me how you do it, and I promise to never yell at you again." I'm laughing now, turning on the spot. As I rotate, I grab at the air, hoping to touch something solid. _Preferably_ _his_ _chest_, says a voice in the back of my mind.

I turn once more, and there he is, less than two inches away from my nose. Smirking, as always.

I'm still laughing. "How do you do it?"

He presses one long finger to his lips, and I notice how big his hands are. And how pink his lips are. I wonder, is it normal for a boy's lips to be so pink?

"I'll never tell." He turns around and walks away.

Marlene is right.

I love his ass.

**Review, please!**


	3. A Slightly Dumb Moment

**Standard disclaimer applies**

I don't ask for much in life, really. To keep my good grades, my friends, and maybe to have a little adventure. Currently, I am seriously lacking in the adventure department.

Marlene is happy flirting with Andrew, and Alice and Frank have finally gotten together. Emmeline is more than happy teasing Alice and secretly drawing portraits of Sirius Black in her sketchbook. We're having fun; yes, but I can't help but feel that something's lacking...

It occurs to me in the form of ... _him_. Since it's Halloween, It's time for the Marauders annual prank on Peeves. There's rumors that this year is going to involve a flying carpet and enchanted leprechauns, but I find them quite hard to believe.

So I am quite surprised when I run into James, who should be preparing for the prank. He is sitting on the stairs, content, with his head leaning against the railing and his legs propped up, arms resting on his knees. And again, he is alone.

I smile, trying to forget our last encounter, and attempt to walk by without saying anything. As I climb the stairs, he reaches out and touches my ankle.

I'm blushing, and not even trying to hide it. He isn't even smirking, just smiling up at me, letting his hand rest delicately above my shoe.

"Don't you dare say anything about being able to look up my skirt, James Potter." I laugh as I say it; more than necessary, probably. I bend down and grab his hand, removing it from my ankle.

_Not a wise move, Lily._ I notice now how big is hand is in comparison to mine, and it actually makes my stomach drop.

He remains silent, but his smile has faded; his eyes have become more serious. I don't want to tear away my gaze. What I want is for the stupid staircase to suddenly jerk, and for me to fall down on him and finally experience his beautifully pink lips.

But my wish doesn't come true. He eventually looks away, uttering a soft "Bye, Lily." and I continue up the stairs.

My ankle is burning.

**Review, please! **

**I didn't like this one as much, so sorry if you didn't either. **


	4. A Conversation

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

I'm walking with Marlene down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Out of all the girls in our dormitory, we wake up the latest-- she later than I, for she likes to daydream in bed while I just simply_ can't get up_.

While we're walking, she starts humming. I don't really care what she's humming, just the fact that she's _humming_ surprises me .

"New hobby, huh?"

She answers with a grin, and then: "James Potter is looking at you."

I roll my eyes, but look for him anyway. He's sitting at his table, breakfasting with his mates, and not paying the slightest bit of attention to me. I punch Marlene in the arm, and she replies by laughing.

"Lilyyy! I can't believe this! Is it possible that you have a crush?" She's teasing, I can tell by the light tone of her voice. But a glint in her eyes makes me suspicious that she thinks there's something more.

"Shut up, Marlene. Don't you have something better to do besides pestering me? Like snogging Andrew McKinnon?"

Smirk. "As much as I wish I did, Lily, Andrew and I have not yet reached that level in our relationship. Looks like you wish you were there with Potter, though..."

She's caught me staring at him, for he's trying to balance a spoon on his nose and I can't help but look. _If he'd just lean his head back an inch to the right, he'd have the balance perfect,_ I think. I don't notice that Marlene has snorted and started eating her breakfast, engrossed in the_ Daily Profi_t.

After breakfast is Defense Against the Dark Arts, my favorite class after Potions and Charms. It's his favorite after Transfiguration, which means that he's actually paying attention. Which means, since Marlene is busy flirting with Andrew McKinnon, that he might get the chance to raise his hand and I might actually have competition.

Turns out my prediction is right, and the very first question he raises his hand faster than me. I turn around to glare at him, only to find him smiling at me, and, for the first time that I can remember, I smile back. Usually it infuriates me when we're in a serious situation and he can't do anything but smile, but now I find it... not endearing, but comforting. He knows how to get on my bad side, and he knows how to use that knowledge well. He knows me. And, inexplicably, this makes me happy.

**Review, please!**


	5. An Astronomical Moment

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

Astronomy is one of those required courses that, by sixth year, everyone hates. Including me. Yes, I know, the student extrordinaire, academic overachiever, dislikes a class. But what can I say? When you have to go to a midnight class because that's the only time one can observe Mars and Jupiter crossing paths in their orbits, and one still has absolute mountains of homework to do, and one knows that they're never going to use Astronomy again in their life, they just get frustrated.

So I'm sitting in the class, making a mental to-do list of what I should be doing to prepare for my Ancient Runes test, when suddenly, a scrunched-up wad of paper appears on my desk. I stare at it, astounded, as it unfolds itself.

_You know, Jupiter and Mars cross paths only once every three-hundred years. It's going to be really beautiful, and you'll be sorry you missed it._

**--JP**

I want to laugh. James Potter, marauder extroardinaire, is telling _me_ to pay attention in class? Like he'll get away with this!

I'm about to write back on the paper, to tell him that I couldn't give a flying fuck about Jupiter and Mars crossing paths and that I have a million other things to do, when it happens. The planets, look to me like their going to collide, the red and the green clashing brilliantly in the otherwise peaceful sky. Everyone has gotten up out of their chairs and approached the edge of the tower, attempting to get the best view of the phenomenon. I stand up in my seat, and am surprised, slightly, when I hear James' voice, feel his hot breath in my ear.

"Told you so."

I turn to him and smile, not minding how close his head is to my face. He's looking up, and I can see the colors of the planets reflected in his glasses. He's that close. I so desperately want to lean in and kiss him, and my eyes travel down to his extremely pink lips. How I wish I could!

Suddenly his eyes turn from the scene above to my face, to my eyes, rather, and I'm astounded by what he does next.

"All in good time, Lily."

He then leans in ever so slightly, and kisses my forehead. He's much too close as I see his eyes rove my face, now illuminated by the stars.

"You're wonderful, James." I whisper, surprised at my own words. And at this he truly smiles, all the way to his eyes, not the quiet, muted ones he usually grins, but a full-blast-James-Potter smile.

And finally, I laugh.

**Review. I wasn't so sure if this was too cheesy or not, and it's probably likely that Mars and Jupiter will never come close to crossing paths, but I just sort of thought of it. And I like it. **


End file.
